


Cover Me

by maiNuoire



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Come Kink, Come Marking, Jack Zimmermann's Overdose, M/M, Praise Kink, brief mention of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: Making Bitty come is important to Jack in ways he has trouble putting into words. The way it feels on his skin though- the way it looks when it covers him- it feels like proof that he's a good boy.





	Cover Me

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago zimbitspornlookalike on tumblr said something about Jack and come-kink, and my brain said "that's because he likes knowing that he's a good boy".
> 
> I had planned on eventually writing a nice long, smutty thing exploring this idea (still probably will?) but it kept getting put off and then I fell into a writing funk. 
> 
> Then, at like, 2am yesterday, the first 3 paragraphs of this popped into my brain and ofc my porn got feelings all over it. So. Here it is.
> 
> Enjoy! Tell a friend! Tell me you love me- er, the fic!

Jack has never been so invested in making his partner come as he is with Bitty. He's always tried to be a considerate lover, tried to be certain he wasn't selfish, that sex was mutually enjoyable. It was all always a little bit about the anxiety of not being good enough, not being able to prove himself between the sheets just as surely as he did on the ice. 

 

At least as much  _ that _ as the drive to be a good partner and the affection for his bed-mate.

 

At 15, there wasn't much finesse involved in jacking off with Kent or any uncertainty in the handful of clumsy handjobs they exchanged in a series of interchangeable hotel rooms while training and traveling and growing both closer together and farther apart. Teenage hormones ensured that orgasms were never too far off, and the swirling confusion made of mounting pressure, personal truths too big and scary to confront, and emotions too twisted up in secrets and consequences to be anything that lasts, kept words like  _ love  _ from making sense. 

  
  


After the overdose, sometimes he couldn't even be bothered to give himself an orgasm.

 

With the few girls he dated after --some for a chance at feeling “normal”, some to keep up appearances, and some out of genuine interest-- sex wasn't always on the table, wasn't always a thing he wanted to be on the table. 

 

With Camilla, sex was fun, easy. No pressure, no expectations. They were friends, and neither of them needed more from each other. Sex with Camilla was good, they didn't sleep together often, but often enough that they knew how to touch and push and move in order to get each other off. There wasn't exactly a sense of accomplishment, but it felt good anyway. 

 

But it was nothing like with Bitty. With Bitty, Jack felt a deep, driving  _ need  _ to make him come. To watch the way Eric's eyelids flutter, and how he bites his lip before he can't keep his mouth shut on the panting moans that  _ Jack _ is bringing out of him. Jack needs the sound of Eric's pleasure filling up his senses the same way he needs to  _ breathe.  _

 

Knowing that he's the reason Bitty arches off the bed and clenches his fists in the sheets, in Jack's hair, around his own arms, is a thrill that not even scoring a winning goal can match. 

 

The babbling praise and the murmured endearments and the passion softened drawl of Jack's name. The endless whimpered  _ sweetheart _ s and  _ baby _ s and  _ please _ s. The  _ I love you _ s he knows await him when they're wrapped around each other after. All of it pushes Jack to seek out  _ more.  _

 

But it's not a need to be better that drives him, that stirs up a frenzied desire deep in his belly. This time, it's love. It's the way his pleasure is fueled and fed by Bitty’s. It's the singular  _ joy _ that comes with knowing that he can coax Bitty ever higher, and Bitty will bring Jack right along with him, and won't ever let him fall. 

 

The hot clench of Bitty around him; the perfect roll of hips and expertly angled thrusts when Bitty moves inside him; the warm, wet suction of Bitty's mouth and the weight and taste of Bitty on his tongue; hands and lips and words caressing, teasing, giving, taking. All of it is proof of so much more than competency, more than being an adequate partner. All of it is trust and love and promises that are more like certainties.

 

Still, the way he needs Bitty’s climax just as much --more than, maybe-- as his own is a constant  _ please please please _ in his pleasure-hazy awareness. Even though it's made of love and forever, Jack  _ needs _ to know he's good; he needs to be good for Bitty. Just for Bitty.  

 

Most days, the shout of his name and the uncoordinated, perfect kisses that follow just before they become a tangle of sweat damp limbs and mumbled  _ I love you _ s _ ,  _ is enough to appease the burning need for a sign of his goodness. Sometimes, he needs to hear it tumble out of Bitty’s mouth, unbidden, which Bitty's learned to recognize, never making Jack ask even though sometimes he does, just because he knows he  _ can _ ask and feel no shame in it. 

  
Often though, often he needs Bitty’s spend on his skin. Hot, white splashes of  _ you're so good for me, baby. So good.  _ Sticky, undeniable proof of  _ you make me feel so good, Jack.  _ Bitty’s come, rubbed into Jack's skin, painting their bellies, or Jack's hand, or his cheek, marking his tongue with its salt. Proof that Jack is Bitty’s, just as much as Bitty is his. That after everything,  _ this _ thing, this thing where Jack and Bitty are  _ JackandBitty _ , where they're strong and together and building a life, where Jack can ask for what he needs and give the same to Bitty, this thing is real. 

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments mean the world to me! If you liked this, please let me know (and if y'all have any ideas about the long, porn-y version, I'd love to hear 'em!)
> 
> If you wanna talk fic, fandom, feminism, or anything else, you can find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetry-protest-pornography)  
> !


End file.
